Shifty
Shifty es uno de los personajes principales de Happy Tree Friends. Biografía del Personaje Shifty, al igual que su hermano gemelo Lifty, es un mapache ladrón de color verde con marcas de color oscuro alrededor de los ojos (como si de una máscara se tratase). Frecuentemente él y Lifty roban la mercancía y los objetos de los demás personajes, así como también buscan tesoros, saquean casas y hacen cualquier cosa para hacerse ricos rápidamente. La mayoría de las veces le roban a Lumpy (En Meat Me for Lunch le roban carne, en Milkin' It le roban una vaca, en Concrete Solution le roban su billetera y en Junk in the Trunk secuestran a su elefante mascota). Probablemente le roban a Lumpy porque su baja inteligencia y falta de sentido común lo hace un blanco fácil. Aunque tiene el mismo género, y personalidad que Lifty, Shifty lleva un sombrero que permite diferenciarlo de su hermano y a menudo actúa como el jefe. Se sabe que Shifty es el hermano mayor ya que es un poco más alto y su voz tiene un tono más bajo. A pesar de las sonrisas en sus rostros, Lifty y Shifty casi siempre mueren en los episodios en los que aparecen. Su color verde simboliza el dinero y la codicia, en relación con su personalidad criminal. Él y Lifty suelen caracterizarse por la risa que hacen juntos. Como la mayoría de los hermanos, Shifty le hecha la culpa a Lifty cuando algo sale mal, pero cuando hay problemas, ambos trabajan juntos. Shifty es conocido por traicionar a Lifty, como en Milkin' It donde tira a su hermano del globo para no ser alcanzado por los cables, o en Sea What I Found donde tiene la oportunidad de salvar a su hermano, pero en lugar de eso prefiere robarse las joyas. En Easy For You to Sleigh abandona a Lifty cuando es atrapado por una trampa. A pesar de sus numerosas actividades ilegales, algunas veces hacen actividades recreativas (como subirse a una montaña rusa o actuar en una obra de navidad) sin causar ningún problema. En raras ocasiones obtienen dinero honestamente e incluso han actuado como héroes, como en Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, donde entregan una balsa inflable para salvar a los demás personajes. A veces también muestran amor fraternal entre sí, como en el episodio The Wrong Side of the Tracks, en el que se les ve juntos mientras viajan en la montaña rusa del parque de diversiones de Lumpy, en Sea What I Found, en donde son vistos jugando ajedrez juntos, mientras esperaban bajo el agua, en As You Wish donde se abrazan felizmente al tener sus deseos concedidos, lo que conduce a su muerte, y en Gems the Breaks, donde se ven mutuamente con cariño, mientras usaban la kryptonuez contra Splendid. En la serie de Internet, Lifty y Shifty murieron en todos los episodios en los que aparecieron. Sus muertes involucran maquinaría, vehículos, ser aplastados al mismo tiempo, ser cortados, empalarse o alguna forma de calor. En la serie de Internet, hasta ahora sobrevivieron en Happy Trails Parte 1. En la serie de TV sobrevivieron en Ipso Fatso, Concrete Solution y Easy Comb, Easy Go. También sobrevivieron en los HTF Breaks Happy New Year Y Cheesy Does It. Episodios de Shifty Muertes Famosas *Wheelin' and Dealin' *Meat Me For Lunch *Milkin' It *Sea What I Found Roles como Protagonista #Wheelin' and Dealin' #Meat Me For Lunch #Happy Trails pt. 2: Jumping the Shark #Milkin' It #Swelter Skelter #Sea What I Found #Easy For You to Sleigh #As You Wish #Gems the Breaks #Buns of Steal Roles como Secundario #Class Act #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Don't Yank My Chain #Doggone It #Who's to Flame? #Dunce Upon a Time #Junk in the Trunk #YouTube Live Episode #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode Roles de Aparición #Remains to be Seen #Stealing the Spotlight #From Hero to Eternity #And the Kitchen Sink #Ipso Fatso #Concrete Solution #Aw Shucks #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy pt. 2 #Wrath of Con Kringles #Kringle Feast HTF Break #Happy New Year #Cheesy Does It #Claw Robos Conocidos *'Cuddles:' **Ratón Mascota (Junk in the Trunk) **Pan (Buns of Steal: Lo toma luego de la muerte de Cuddles) *'Giggles:' **Propinas del Puesto de Limonada (Gems the Breaks) **Gato Mascota (Junk in the Trunk) *'Toothy:' **Tortuga Mascota (Junk in the Trunk) *'Lumpy:' **Ruedas de su Vehiculo (Wheelin' and Dealin') **Carne (Meat Me For Lunch) **Una Vaca (Milkin' It) **Billetera (Concrete Solution) **Elefante Mascota (Junk in the Trunk) *'Petunia:' **Propinas del Puesto de Limonada (Gems the Breaks) *'Handy:' **Volante (Wheelin' and Dealin') **Auto (Don't Yank My Chain) **Identificación (Don't Yank My Chain) *'Nutty:' **Cono de Helado (Swelter Skelter: Se derrite antes de que lograran robarlo) *'Sniffles:' **Lampara Mágica (As You Wish!) *'Pop:' **Saquearon su Casa (Easy For You to Sleigh: No se robaron nada) **Billetera (Who's to Flame?: La toma luego de que Pop había muerto) *'Cub:' **Carrito Rojo (And the Kitchen Sink) *'The Mole:' **Identificación (Don't Yank My Chain) **Instrumentos Musicales (Double Whammy Part 2) *'Disco Bear:' **Carne (Ipso Fatso) **Submarino (Sea What I Found) *'Russell:' **Cofre del Tesoro (Sea What I Found) *'Mime:' **Caja Fuerte Imaginaria (Easy For You to Sleigh) *'Flippy:' **Todo lo de su Casa (Easy For You to Sleigh) *'Cro-Marmot:' **Secuestrado (Swelter Skelter) *'Generic Tree Friends:' **Objetos Mixtos (Gems the Breaks) **Fórmulas de Crecimiento de Cabello (Easy Comb, Easy Go) (debatible) **Varias Mascotas (Junk in the Trunk) **Videojuegos (False Alarm Episode) (debatible) **Objetos Preciados de un Museo (Gems the Breaks) Ocupaciones *Ladrón - Muchos de los episodios donde aparece. *Conductor de Auto de Carreras - Wheelin' and Dealin' *Ayudante de efectos especiales/Actor de Obra Navideña - Class Act *Criador de Perros - Doggone It *Vendedor Callejero - Easy Comb Easy Go, False Alarm Episode Asesinatos Cometidos por Shifty *'Cuddles' - 2 ("Junk in the Trunk", "Claw" Junto con'' Lifty'') *'Giggles' - 0 *'Toothy' - 0 *'Lumpy' - 1 ("Milkin' It" Junto con'' Lifty'') *'Petunia' - 1 ("As You Wish" Junto con'' Lifty)'' *'Handy' - 0 *'Nutty' - 1 ("Swelter Skelter") *'Sniffles' - 0 *'Pop' - 1 ("Easy for You to Sleigh" Junto con'' Lifty'') *'Cub' - 2 ("Easy for You to Sleigh" Junto con'' Lifty'' , "As You Wish" Junto con'' Lifty'') *'Flaky' - 0 *'The Mole' - 0 *'Disco Bear' - 1 ("Sea What I Found" Junto con'' Lifty'') *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 2 ("Milkin' It", "''Swelter Skelter") *'Mime''' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 0 *'Otros' - 0 Curiosidades *Shifty es uno de los diez personajes en morir en sus episodios debut. Los otros son Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Nutty, Lifty, Pop, Cub, Russell, y Sniffles. *Cuando pierde su sombrero luce exactamente igual a Lifty. *Las únicas cuatro veces donde Lifty murió antes que Shifty, fueron Milkin' It, Who's to Flame?, Swelter Skelter y Buns of steal *Lifty parece ser el mecánico del dúo, ya que en muchos episodios aparece arreglando la camioneta. Por otro lado, Shifty es quien conduce la camioneta la mayoría de las veces. *A pesar de tener una de las menores cantidades de apariciones, protagonizó 4 episodios de la serie de TV. *A diferencia de otros dúos, Lifty y Shifty nunca se han visto separados uno de otro. *En episodios antiguos sus pupilas eran normales (Con forma de Pac Man) como las de los demás Happy Tree Friends. Sin embargo, ocasionalmente en los episodios antiguos y siempre en episodios posteriores, sus pupilas se dilatan para darles un aspecto más travieso. *Kenn Navarro ha confirmado en Reddit que ambos, tanto él como su hermano nacieron exactamente al mismo tiempo. **De igual manera, en el mismo comentario explicó que una idea originalmente era la de revelar que Shifty en realidad era Lifty del futuro, que usaba un sombrero para distinguirse de su contraparte del presente (o pasado). Sin embargo, los escritores Warren Graff y Ken Pontac pensaron que era demasiado complicado, así que la idea fue rechazada. *Lifty y Shifty dicen "Uh-oh!" cuando algo está a punto de salir mal. *Mientras que raramente aparecen en los episodios de Internet, ellos aparecen en la mayoría de los episodios de la serie de TV. *Lifty y Shifty son dos de los cinco personajes verdes, los otros son Cro-Marmot, Nutty y Flippy. Posiblemente fueron creados de color verde para que coincida con el color del dinero. *Shifty fue el primer Happy Tree Friend en ser creado. *La victima más frecuente de Shifty es su hermano Lifty. *Su ratio de supervivencia es de 13.15%, de hecho, es el personaje de la serie que menos probabilidades tiene de sobrevivir. *Los únicos personajes que no fueron atracados por Lifty y Shifty fueron Flaky, Splendid y Lammy. *En la serie de TV, Pop y Cub aparecieron en todos sus roles protagónicos. *Él tiene más heridas que Lifty. *Lifty y Shifty sólo aparecieron dos veces en la tercera temporada. *Cuando Lifty llega a morir, Shifty no parece preocuparse por ello, con tal de que él aún siga vivo. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven Categoría:Personajes Verdes Categoría:Mapaches Categoría:Personajes Duo Categoría:Personajes con ropa Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Personajes Adultos Categoría:Personajes Populares Categoría:Mas Victimas que Muertes Categoría:Personajes con trastornos Categoría:Personajes Con Sombreros Categoría:Debut 2000